


Fic Number Sixty-Nine

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which the author orchestrates oral sex for the express purpose that it is their sixty-ninth fic posted on AO3.





	

Danny loved the feeling of Ross completely on top of him, his whole weight. Ross didn’t weigh so much that it hurt. It reminded Dan of when a large dog would decide it was a lap dog.

Ross buried his face into Dan’s neck, kissing him softly. 

“Can you just stay still for a minute?” Dan said with a soft laugh.

“No,” Ross replied, opening his mouth and scraping his teeth against Danny’s skin. He rolled his hips against Dan’s. Danny made a soft choked off sound. Ross giggled as he ground his hips down again and Danny shifted underneath him.

“Still want me to stay still?” Ross murmured.

Dan laughed softly.

“Uh, no, this is good,” he admitted, which made Ross giggle and draw his head up so he could kiss Dan on the mouth. Danny opened his mouth slowly, and Ross pressed his tongue in, wiggling his hips. Dan groaned into his mouth.

Ross pulled back, grinning at Danny. He reached up and threaded his fingers in Dan’s curly hair, tugging on it lightly.

“Want to suck your dick,” Ross said lowly, and Danny felt a tense tug in his stomach. 

“Oh fuck, yeah?” he said, staring into Ross’ eyes. Ross nodded, smirking. He lowered his hand down between Dan’s legs, cupping his cock and rubbing his palm against him. 

Ross made quick work of undoing his pants and pulling them down off his hips. Dan sucked in a breath as Ross grabbed his cock and began slowly stroking him. He shifted down, scooting his mouth ever closer to Dan’s dick. Danny breathed heavily, watching as Ross lowered his head and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. 

“God Ross,” Danny breathed out. “Can you...turn around so I can…”

“Oh, you want to suck my dick?” Ross said with a laugh. Dan could feel his breath on his cock.

“Geez Ross,” Danny muttered. 

“Tell me what you want, otherwise I won’t turn around,” Ross teased, stroking Dan’s cock with his mouth hovering just over the tip.

“I...I want to suck your dick, Ross,” Danny said, his face flushing red. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Ross agreed with a laugh. He raised his head up and shifted back so he was kneeling between Dan’s lanky legs. 

Ross undid his jeans and pulled them down, kicking them onto the floor. He confidently pushed off his boxers as well, grabbing his cock in one hand. 

“God I love it when you’re so eager for me,” he said lowly, and Danny nodded at the praise.

Ross turned around, backing up until his mouth hovered over Dan’s dick. He lowered himself down, and heard Danny moan as he took the tip in his mouth. Ross rolled his hips down into Dan’s waiting mouth. 

Ross bobbed his head teasingly slow, and he could feel Dan groan around his cock. Ross’ mouth was warm and wet, and he had the wonderful habit of dropping his head all the way down to deepthroat Dan for just a second. Every time he did it, Dan had to mentally keep himself from bucking his hips up needily. Instead, he tried to focus on Ross’ dick. He knew he wasn’t as good at blowjobs as Ross was, but he was getting better. He tried to suck his cheeks in and slide his tongue along the head of Ross’ cock. 

Danny found himself getting kind of lost in the sensation. Slowly, he reached his hand up to scrape across Ross’ chest. Ross let out a moan, and Dan could feel the vibrations in his cock. He could feel Ross starting to rock his hips into his mouth.

Dan felt Ross pop off his cock and he groaned in exasperation.

“Close,” Ross gasped out, leaning onto his elbow so he could grab Danny’s cock and stroke him roughly. 

“Keep going keep going,” he encouraged, his hips stuttering. Dan shoved his hands under Ross’ shirt, raking his dull fingernails over Ross’ skin. Ross whimpered softly at the sensation, shifted back so Dan’s fingers brushed over his nipples. Dan took the hint, quickly pinching them.

“God! Yes Dan yes!” Ross said, his mouth falling open as he panted desperately. His hips thrusted again before he was cumming into Danny’s mouth. Danny breathed out heavily through his nose, groaning lowly. 

Ross collapsed forward onto his elbows, his cock falling out of Dan’s mouth, and his chest falling onto Dan’s dick.

“Good?” Dan asked softly.

“Hell yeah,” Ross replied with a laugh. Slowly, he picked himself up and climbed off the couch.

“Sit up,” he said.

Danny sat up, turning so his back was against the back of the couch. Ross crawled forward between his legs, immediately taking Dan’s dick back in his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Dan cursed, closing his eyes and tipping his head back in pleasure. 

“Yes, good Ross, good,” he murmured. Ross pressed himself so low that his nose touched Dan’s stomach.

“You’re _too good_ at this Ross,” Danny whined out breathily. Ross hummed in response, and the vibration felt so good, Dan could feel heat coiling in his stomach.

“Please, your tongue, just a little more,” Danny whimpered. Ross obeyed, flicking his tongue against the head of his dick. 

“Yes!” Dan groaned, hips jerking up as he came down Ross’ throat. Ross swallowed easily, humming softly. He pulled his head back, looking up at Danny. His lips were pink and wet with spit. He smiled, and Danny laughed. 

“You’re fantastic,” Dan murmured. 

Ross giggled. 

“Thanks, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
